


Trouble

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 202: Miscreant.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 202: Miscreant.

Jimmy Stone is trouble. It's what draws Rose to him, she thinks. Ultimately, it's also what drives her away. He's a criminal, and an addict, and he takes her for all she has. Eventually she gets up the courage to leave.

She crawls back to safety in the form of her mother and Mickey, who’ve both waited for her. It doesn't take long for 'safety' to start feeling like boredom, but she's got little choice but to stick with it.

Rose likes to think Jimmy Stone messed up her life. It's a lie. She did that all on her own.


End file.
